Tantangan
by Bonarudo Newbie Author
Summary: Naruto menjadi seorang maniak sex bisexual dan menyetubuhi semua gadis di kelasnya hanya karena tantangan dari pria yang ingin ditidurinya. Kisah dan permainan sex hentai, echi, dan yaoi tersedia semua di sini. warn: sedikit OOC, rated M , mungkin ada typo, alur agak tidak jelas, latar tempat dan waktu agak kacau. my 2nd fic, R&R please.


**Tantangan**

Siang itu di Konoha School sangat ramai, karena memang saatnya istirahat. Terlihat Sakura dan Ino sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Di kantin Sakura melihat Sasuke Uchiha, cowok paling cool dan keren di sokolah, cowok idaman Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura.. kamu ngapain diem aja begitu?", tanya Ino pada Sakura. Tapi Sakura mengabaikan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh... pantesan, ada Sasuke si rambut ekor ayam itu sih..", eluh Ino kesal

"Ayo Sakura, kita cepat ke kanti dan pesan apa yang kita mau, keburu kantinnya rame!", ujar Ino seraya menyeret Sakura yang hanya diam mematung.

Di kantin, Sakura bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto mencium dan merangkul Sakura. Naruto selalu mengejar-ngejar Sakura, sehingga akhirnya Sakura setuju untuk menerima perasaannya dan berpacaran dengan Naruto.

"Sayang, kamu mau apa? Nanti kita 'main' lagi ya..", tawar Naruto dengan kedipan mata genitnya

"Apa-apaan sih kamu Naruto?", balas sakura pada Naruto dengan pandangan yang menyeramkan

"Hahaa.. mimpi apa kamu Naruto? Orang sepertimu tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan Sakura!", kata Ino merendahkan Naruto

"Hehe.. lihat saja nanti..", jawab Naruto sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke arah Ino

Saat pulang sekolah, Sakura pulang terlebih dahulu, karena pulang bersama kekasihnya, Naruto. Ino masih di sekolah untuk beberapa keperluan dengan guru, karena ia adalah ketua kelas. Setelah keluar dari ruang guru dan hendak ke halaman sekolah, betapa terkejutnya saat melewati kamar mandi dan mendengar suara desahan. Lalu Ino membuka pintu kamar mandi dan bingung karena mendapati Naruto sedang 'bermain' dengan Hinata dan direkam.

"Ya ampun! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!", ujar Ino terkaget dengan secara pelan

"Ehh.. ehh.. Ino-chan.." ucap Hinata kaget dan tergagap sembari merapikan pakaiannya dan menaikkan roknya

"Ohh.. Ino..", ujar Naruto santai seraya mengancingkan kembali kemeja seragamnya dan membenarkan celananya

"KAU! Bukannya kau tadi pulang bersama Sakura?", tanya Ino dengan kesal pada Naruto

"Oh.. itu tadi cuma bunshinku. Aku kan sudah ada janji dengan Hina-chan..", ucap Naruto dengan melempar senyum dan kedipan genit pada Hinata

"KAU menjijikkan! Wanita munafik!", oceh Ino membentak Hinata

"Hey, kau jangan membentak Hinata-chan seperti itu!", bentak Naruto pada Ino

"Ma.. maaf, Ino-chan..", lirih Hinata sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya

"Kalian tahu?! Bagaimana rasa sakit sahabatku, Sakura. Jika tahu apa yang kalian perbuat di sini?!", oceh Ino pada Naruto dan Hinata

"Kau sudah diberi kesempatan oleh Sakura,Naruto. Sakura sebenarnya tidak menyukaimu, tapi ia menerima cintamu. Tapi ini yang kau balas padanya manusia tolol?! Kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan, aku mencintai Sakura, tapi aku membiarkannya berhubungan dengan pecundang sepertimu?", ujar Ino keceplosan karena berbicara kepanjaangan

"Ehh, apa?", tanya Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan pada Ino

"Ada apa?", tanya Ino balik pada mereka berdua karena kebingungan serta berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang timbul karena malu di pipinya.

"Oh.. bukan apa-apa", ujar Hinata dan Naruto

'Syukurlah mereka tidak menghiraukan kata-kataku yang lepas kendali begitu saja.', batin Ino sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pelan

Meskipun Ino merasa demikian, tapi kebenarannya tidak. Naruto telah merencanakan sesuatu agar bisa merasakan nikmatnya tubuh Ino si anak tomboy itu.

Di tempat Sakura, terlihat Sakura dan Naruto yang sebenarnya hanya bunshin, sedang bercumbu mesra. Mereka saling menautkan bibir satu sama lain dan dengan perlahan lidah Naruto mulai meminta ijin masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura. Mereka pun bergulat lidah dan saling bertukar saliva di dalam permainan mereka. Tanpa memberi jeda pada permainan mereka, masing-masing mereka sudah saling menanggalkan pakaian masing-masing.

Sambil memainkan payudara Sakura dengan tangannya, Naruto pun mencupang leher Sakura, sehingga menciptakan kissmark dengan warna yang sangat pekat. Sakura pun tak mau kalah, ia meremas batang Naruto dan mengocoknya, sehingga Naruto semakin terangasng. Tidak selang lama, mereka berganti posisi.

Sakura yang berbaring di bawah dan Naruto tengakurap diatas dengan disangga sikunya. Kepala Naruto menghadap ke bibir vagina milik Sakura dan penis Naruto diposisikan di depan wajah Sakura. Naruto pun memulai menjilati dan menggigit kecil kelentit Sakura, diikuti Sakura yang mengulum penis Naruto. Naruto membalas gerakan Sakura dengan menaikkan dan menurunkan pinggulnya, sehingga penis Naruto serasa memenuhi dan masuk sampai tenggorokan Sakura. Tidak selang lama, kemudian Sakura orgasme, dan terkulai lemas.

Kemudian Naruto yang mengambil alih permainan. Naruto meletakkan paha Sakura ke pundaknya, lalu mulai memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang surga milik Sakura. Awalnya pelan, tapi Sakura sudah mendesah hebat. Setelah dirasa sudah sedikit longgar, Naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Sakura terus meracau tidak jelas saking nikmatnya. Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit, Sakura dan Naruto orgasme hebat bersamaan. Tetapi Naruto yang sebenarnya hanya bunshin itu, langsung membasuh diri dan berpamitan pulang pada Sakura.

Keesokan harinya sebelum dimulainya jam belajar, Naruto tampak menunggu seseorang di gerbang sekolah. Begitu terlihat Ino memasuki sekolah, Naruto mengejarnya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hey.. aku tahu kamu benar-benar mencintai Sakura", ucap Naruto dengan tatapan menyeringai

"Eh.. apa maksudmu?! Tentu saja aku mencintai Sakura, ia adalah sahabatku.", jawab Ino seraya berusaha menutupi kebingungannya

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kamu seorang lesbian kan? Boleh dikatakan kamu itu 'fame'nya kalo di pasangan lesbian", kata Naruto dengan menepuk-nepuk pundak Ino

"Apa maumu?!", tanya Ino meninggikan nada bicaranya

"Aku mau kau dan aku sama-sama bahagia. Hehehehe", bisik Naruto dengan cengiran nakalnya

"Apa maksudmu?, tanya Ino meminta kejelasan

Belum selesai Naruto menjelaskan maksudnya, bel sekolah pertanda dimulainya pelajaran berbunyi.

"Baik, kita lanjutkan pulang sekolah nanti.", kata Naruto kepada Ino seraya membalikkan badan dan melambaikan tangannya ke belakang

Setelah pulang sekolah, Ino dan Naruto bertemu di samping sekolah. Mereka ingin melanjutkan percakapan mereka pagi tadi.

"Naruto, jelaskan apa maksudmu!", perintah Ino pada Naruto

"Tenanglah dahulu, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku tidak menemui kekasihku sama-sekali hari ini?", tanya Naruto pada Ino

"Masih berani kau memanggilnya kekasih?! Sudahlah, katanya sedang tidak enak badan", kata Ino

" Oh.. baguslah, kita lanjutkan obrolan kita tadi pagi.", ujar Naruto

"Ok, pertama akan ku jelaskan perihal pertaruhanku dengan Sai. Sai menantang aku, jika aku berhasil meniduri semua gadis di kelas, maka Sai akan mau ku tiduri. Karena jujur saja, aku ini sebenarnya biseksual, dan aku berusaha terus terang pada Sai, tapi dia malah memberiku tantangan seperti ini. Aku rela menerimanya karena aku sangat ingin menyetubuhi Sai, hehehehehe..", terang Naruto pada Ino

"Lalu, apa urusanmu denganku?", tanya Ino seraya sweatdrop

"Kau belum sadar Ino? Satu-satunya gadis di kelas yang belum ku setubuhi hanya kau..", ujar Naruto sambil mencubit dagu Ino

"Jadi artinya kau sudah menyetubuhi Sakura? Kau menjijikkan Naruto! Kau tahu aku lesbian, tapi kau masih berusaha meniduriku?", tanya Ino berturut-turut pada Naruto

"Cermatlah Ino, maka itu ku bilang kebahagiaan ku dan kebahagiaan mu. Aku sudah menyusun rencana.."

"Rencana mu bagaimana?", tanya Ino penasaran

Naruto pun membisikkan rencananya pada Ino, dan ia terlihat setuju. Keesokan harinya, di kelas Naruto membagikan undangan pesta untuk teman-teman sekelasnya. Pesta itu dihelad di apartemen mewah yang disewakan ayahnya yang adalah Hokage ke-4 untuk anak semata wayangnya bersekolah.

Di pesta yang diadakan Naruto di apartemennya, terlihat hampir semua teman sekelasnya datang, terutama gadis-gadis yang pernah dicumbui, bahkan ditiduri oleh Naruto. Disalah-satu sudut ruangan, terliha Naruto duduk dengan Sasuke. Naruto menantang Sasuke untuk minum-minum.

"Ayo teme, aku sudah 13 gelas. Kau baru 8 gelas.", ejek Naruto pada Sasuke

"OK! Aku akan mengalahkanmu dobe!", bentak Sasuke pada Naruto seraya meminum minuman beralkohol semakin banyak

Sasuke semakin tak sadar diri setelah menghabiskan 15 gelas minuman yang disediakan Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura menghampiri tempat Naruto dan Sasuke duduk dan minum-minum. Naruto pun menciumi Sakura di pangkuannya. Terlihat jelas bahwa Sakura sebenarnya enggan melakukannya di hadapan Sasuke. Tapi Naruro dan lidahnya yang hebat itu membuat Sakura tak kuasa menahan hasratnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan menarik Sakura dari pangkuan Naruto.

"Naruto, jangan keenakan! Kita mulai rencananya.", kata Sasuke pada Naruto

"Oh, cepat sekali, kau memang hebat!", puji Naruto pada Sasuke

Setelah Sasuke merebut Sakura dari Naruto, Naruto langsung menuju kamarnya, dan mendapati Ino sedang tertidur di ranjangnya. Naruto mulai menanggalkan pakaian yang dikenakannya dari tubuhnya, setelah itu, ia lakukan hal yang sama pada tubuh Ino yang sepertinya tak sadarkan diri. Sementara di luar, Sasuke dan Sakura saling berciuman dan bertukar saliva. Sasuke menggerilyakan jari-jemari tangannya masuk meraba payudara dan vagina Sakura. Tangan kirinya meremas payudara kiri Sakura, dan mulutnya bermain di payudara kanan Sakura, sedangkan tangan kanan Sasuke menyusuri vagina Sakura, mulai dari rambut kemaluannya, bibir rahimnya, sampai kelentitnya.

Naruto mulai menindih tubuh Ino dan memompa payudara Ino dengan kedua tangannya, sembari menjejalkan wajahnya di antara payudara Ino. Perlahan Naruto menggesek-gesekkan penisnya ke bibir rahim Ino, tapi Ino tidak mendesah keenakan dengan service yang diberikan Naruto, Ino seperti tak sadarkan diri. Sementara diluar kamar, Sasuke menanggalkan pakaian Sakura perlahan-lahan tanpa menghentikan permainan lidahnya di payudara Sakura. Lalu bergantian Sakura yang menanggalkan pakaian Sasuke dan tangannya memainkan pantat dan leher penis Sasuke.

Naruto mempercepat gerakan menyodoknya ke rahim Ino, hingga akhirnya ia mencapai batasnya dan mengeluarkannya di dalam rahim Ino. Ketika Naruto mengangkat penisnya dari liang senggama milik Ino mengalirlah darah keperawanan Ino, dan sperma Naruto yang banyak. Setelah itu, Naruto mengabadikannya dengan kamera ponsel miliknya.

Di tempat Sasuke dan Sakura, Sakura sedang mengoral penis Sasuke yang sudah tegak mengacung. Sasuke berdiri dan Sakura mengoralnya sambil duduk di sofa. Terlihat Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura mendekat ke pinggulnya dan mengeluarkan air maninya di dalam rongga mulut Sakura. Sakura tersedak saking banyaknya sperma yang dikeluarkan Sasuke padanya. Setelah itu, Sasuke mengambil posisi berbaring. Lalu, Sakura membuka vaginanya dengan jarinya, lalu memasukkan penis Sasuke ke dalam vaginanya. Setelah masuk sepenuhnya, Sakura mulai menaik-turunkan pantatnya, dan semakin dipercepatnya. Hingga akhirnya cairan orgasme Sakura mengucur deras melalui leher penis Sasuke. Sasuke pun nampaknya juga ber ejakulasi untuk kedua kalinya setelah 15 menit bermain dengan Sakura. Sakura pun jatuh di atas dada bidang Sasuke.

-kilas balik-

"Jadi begini rencananya, nanti akan ku buat Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri, lalu saat itu, kamu melakukan shintenshin no jutsu pada Sasuke, agar kamu lebih mudah mengendalikan jiwanya. Ketika kau berada di tubuh Sasuke, maka aku akan menyetubuhimu dan memberikan buktinya pada Sai. OK?!"

Jadi begitulah rencana Naruto yang sebenarnya. Jadi, yang tadi menyetubuhi Sakura sebenarnya adalah Ino yang ada dalam raga Sasuke.

-kilas balik selesai-

Hari berikutnya di sekolah, Naruto menujukkan semua bukti bahwa ia telah menyelesaikan tantangan yang diberikan oleh Sai.

"Nah, gimana Sai? Sudah ku lakukan tantangan mu yang luar biasa itu.", ujar Naruto sembari terkekeh

"Tak kusangka ternyata kamu bisa melakukannya. Aku pikir kamu homoseksual.", kata Sai menanggapi Naruto

"Tidak, aku sebenarnya biseksual dan aku sangat menginginkanmu, apalagi jika melihat tubuhmu yang ramping begitu.", balas Naruto sambil memandangi tubuh Sai dari atas sampai ke bawah

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Menjijikkan!", Sai mengatakannya seraya menjundu kepala Naruto

"Iya, iya, maaf..", lirih Naruto sembari mengusap bagian kepalanya yang tadi dijundu oleh Sai

"Jadi kapan kita bisa mulai 'main'?", timpal Naruto melanjutkan permintaan maafnya

"Terserah aja, sejujurnya aku ini gay.", kata Sai dengan menaikkan kedua alis matanya ke Naruto

"Lalu kenapa kamu harus memberi tantangan yang merumitkan seperti itu?! Ahh.. menyusahkan!", protes Naruto sambil menjambak rambut pirang jabriknya

"Hehehehe.. maaf saja, aku malu jika harus langsung berterus terang." Kata Sai sambil terkekeh

Sebelum mereka berbincang terlalu lama, pelajaranpun dimulai. Obrolan mereka terhenti sejenak. Ketika pelajaran usai, dan waktu pulang telah tiba, Naruto terlihat menunggu Sai di koridor sekolah untuk meminta kejelasan dari janji Sai. Setelah Sai terlihat mulai memasuki dan melewati koridor sekolah menuju pintu keluar, Sai pun menemuinya.

"Menungguku?", tanya Sai dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Tentu saja. Jawab pertanyaanku tadi pagi, kapan kita bisa mulai.", kata Naruto santai

"Kita bisa mulai sekarang.", kata Sai dengan nada menantang

"Masa sekarang?!", bagaimana kalau di rumahmu saja?

"Ayo, siapa takut?!", tantang Sai

Lalu merekapun pergi berdua ke rumah Sai, tidak ada satu orangpun yang menaruh curiga pada mereka berdua. Bahkan di jalan menuju rumah Sai mereka beberapa kali berjumpa dan bertemu dengan rekan mereka di sekolah, tetapi mereka malah terlihat asik saling bertegur sapa. Tapi tiada seorangpun yang menyangka bahwa Naruto yang sudah menggumuli gadis-gadis sekelasnya itu akan menggumuli pula lelaki yang terlihat tulen seperti Sai.

Tanpa terasa, mereka berdua sudah sampai di kediaman milik Sai. Ketika mereka memasuki rumah Sai, Naruto langsung memeluk Sai dari belakang. Aroma maskulin mereka berdua tercium begitu pekat, dikarenakan mereka baru saja menyudahi aktivitas harian mereka dan belum membersihkan diri.

"Aku begitu menginginkanmu Sai...", ujar Naruto sembari memeluk Sai

"Eh.. aku punya cara main bagus. Ayo kita main sambil mandi."

"Wahh.. ide bagus Sai, kau seperti sudah berpengalaman.."

Sai pun mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Kamar mandi di rumah Sai hanya berisikan closet duduk, dan shower, jadi terlihat cukup luas. Sai menghidupkan shower dan membasahi tubuhnya yang tak terbalut sehelai serat pun itu. Lalu Naruto ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi,jika Sai sudah menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya, berbeda dengan naruto yang masih menyisakan celana dalamnya. Naruto mengambil sabun, lalu ia mulai menyabuni tubuh bagian samping dan berpindah ke dada dan perut Sai dari belakang. Naruto melakukannya sambil mencupang leher Sai, dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark di sana. Sai hanya menggerang dan mendesah keenakan diperlakukan seperti itu dibawah air dari shower yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai meraba-raba menuju bagian paling rahasia milik Sai, dengan tangan yang di lumuri sabun. Sementara tangan kanan Naruto sedang melakukan tugasnya, tangan kirinya mematikan shower, agar busa sabunnya tidak hilang terbawa kucuran air. Tangan kanan Naruto langsung mengocok penis Sai dengan tangannya yang berlumuran sabun, sementara tangan kiri Naruto menyangga tubuhnya dan partnernya. Sai meremas pantat Naruto dan sesekali memasukkan jarinya ke anus Naruto. Sai sampai mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas karena merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa yang ia rasakan. Naruto semakin mempercepat kocokannya di penis Sai, setelah sekitar 5 menit, cairan pre-cum milik Sai sudah keluar.

Naruto terlihat sangat bergairah, sampai-sampai penisnya mulai ereksi hingga keluar dari celana dalamnya. Melihat keadaannya begitu, Sai berbalik menghadap Naruto dan mendorong Naruto hingga terduduk di closet. Dengan sigap, Sai melepas celana dalam milik Naruto dan melemparnya entah kemana. Sai mendorong kedua paha Naruto menjauhi pangkal pahanya, lalu mengulum penisnya. Sai terus mengulum penis Naruto sampai Naruto mencapai klimaksnya. Setelah Sai habis menelan air mani Naruto, Sai memangku Naruto di closet, dengan posisi Sai menghada sandaran closet dan Naruto menghadap berlawanan dengan Sai. Sai mengangkat badan Naruto dan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang dubur Naruto.

Selagi Sai memasukkan penisnya ke lubang anus Naruto yang sempit itu, tangan Sai memilin puting di dada bidang Naruto. Sesekali Sai menjilati dan menggigit kecil dada dan puting Naruto. Sai juga mencupang leher dan dada Naruto sambil terus menyodokkan penisnya ke dubur Naruto. Tangan Sai sekarang mengocok kembali penis Naruto dengan gerakan lambat bersamaan dengan itu, Sai mengeluarkan air maninya di dalam dubur Naruto.

Sekarang berganti Naruto yang bermain. Mereka mengambil posisi doggie style, dengan Sai dibawah, dan Naruto di atas. Lalu Naruto pelan-pelan mencoba memasukkan penisnya ke lubang anus milik Sai. Setelah masuk dengan sempurna, Naruto mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Tangan Sai yang tadinya menyangga tubuhnya, oleh Naruto ditarik ke belakang, ke arahnya. Naruto terus mempercepat gerakan pinggangnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto mencapai ejakulasi ke 2 nya. Lalu mereka saling membersihkan diri, setelah itu mereka mengeringkan badannya dan tidur di kasur Sai berdua tanpa busana saking kelelahannya. Dan hari-hari berikutnya, Naruto selalu 'main' dengan Sai jika kekasihnya sedang tidak bisa 'main' dengannya.

-TAMAT-


End file.
